The Gangreen gang
The Gangreen gang, '''also known as '''the Gangreens for short, are minor antagonists, whose roles usually involve bullying Varian. Ace, Grubber and Big Billy are voiced by Jeff Bennet and Snake and Lil' Arturo and Snake are voiced by Tom Kenny. about characteristics: Ace- tall, slender, green skin, red eyes, black hair, fangs, handsome, cruel, mean, rude, selfish, lazy, bad-mannered, violent, dishonest, cowardly; Snake; Lil' Arturo-short, slender, green skin, black eyes, black hair, has an underbite, mean, violent, cruel, stoic, vain; Grubber- short, black hair, black eyes, grotesque, prefers not to speak, mean, silent, sneaky, unpredictable; Big Billy- tall, fat, red hair, blue eye, green skin, stupid, naïve, childish, reckless, violent animated ages: teenagers real ages: 22 real years species: Big Billy-cyclops; Snake, Grubber, Ace, Lil' Arturo- unspecified, but presumed to be humans come from: The Powerpuff girls nationality: Americans religion: Satanists race: traditionally-animated subrace: negative characters occupation: janitors in the restaurant real names: Snake- Sanford D. Ingleberry; Lil' Arturo- Arturo de la Guerra; Big Billy- William W. Williams relationships: * Varian: The Gangreen gang have been bullying Varian, ever since he arrived in Antagonistan for the first time. Unlike Crona, Varian did not have anyone to defend him from them, so they did not worry about that. Their methods include insulting or mocking him, stealing his stuff and even, although rarely, physical violence. It is heavily implied, that deep down, they are actually envious of him, for the support and trust he receives from Toffee. * with each other: They have an interesting relationship with each other. Ace is the leader of the gang, and as such, he is very comfortable with giving the others orders or even hitting them, when he is not satisfied, with Snake being the usual receiver of his punches. However, despite not showing it openly, the Gangreen gang genuinely care about each other. * Skinner: Skinner is the chef in the restaurant, where the Gangreen gang work in, as well as their boss. As such, he is very comfortable with giving them orders and even yelling at them. He also has the habit of often referring to them as "morons", "imbeciles", etc. He does not show them much respect and the only thing he expects from them is to do their job (which they do not always do). trivia: * Their name is a play on the word "gangrene". It is not confirmed if they actually have gangrene. * Snake's real name is a play on the word "dingleberry". * Lil' Arturo's last name de la Guerra means "of the war" in Spanish. His full name might be a reference to "Art of the war". * Lil' Arturo speaks in a Mexican accent. * They make their debut in the show in the episode Laboratory space. * Snake has a major role in the episode Jab they met, making him the only member of the Gangreen gang to have an episode focusing on him. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Traditionally-animated characters Category:Male characters Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Citizens of Antagonistan Category:Not very smart Category:Gangs Category:Janitors Category:Americans